Moist Towelettes and Barbeque Sauce
by SorasKey
Summary: "You gonna wipe my mouth for me too?" -for startscribbling12-
1. Moist Towelettes and Barbeque Sauce

**.Moist Towelettes _and_ Barbeque Sauce.**

_**..for startscribbling12..**_

**_!HappyBirthday!_**

Here I was wasting my prime time at the fair with a kid I barely knew and his family.

Okay, that's a lie.

I knew the kid. He was my best friend.

It was the family I was clueless on. Seriously, there was like no resemblance. Whatsoever.

"Yea, Ven fought a cow!" I pretended to laugh at a girl I had only met today. So I guess it wasn't just his family. But still, I felt weird!

There was silence again as I watched in disgust at my best friend chow on the barbeque wings before him. On his other side was Ven, his twin brother, whom was already done. Their little sister, by a year, sat across the table enjoying her stromboli. Damn that looked good.

I was famished when I finally met up with my so called best friend, only to see that he was already eating. And god forbid I try to even have one measly wing. He'd already yelled at my lingering gaze a few times.

"You need some help there, Roxas?" Ven asked, now standing. Roxas' mouth was ringed with a layer of sauce to match his messy hands.

"I have a moist towelette if you need one." One of the mystery relatives asked from his seat across from me.

"Where'd you get those!" Roxas asked, mouth full of food.

"Just take one." He threw the small packet next to Roxas' basket of wings.

I watched as Roxas eyed the small packet, a curious look on his face. He was going to make a mess opening that with all the sauce coating his fingers.

And so, being the best friend I was, took the moist towelette and opened it for him, spreading it out. I could hear his sister's faint laughter as I handed the napkin to Roxas.

"You gonna wipe my mouth for me too?" I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or just amused.

"Maybe." I glared back at him.

Well it's not like I was going to lick it off for him. Well, not with these mystery relatives hovering around.

No, I'd save the kissing for later.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the situation! I just made it cuter.

* * *

Yea, I know it's short, but it's something! Now doesn't the title just stay true till the end? I think so. But now it's your decision to tell if they're dating or not! ...I think they are.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STARTSCRIBBLING12! You rock my socks! And since this is way too short (like under 400 words) and you deserve more, I'll be sure to add some more shortieshots onto this oneshot. More fair related things, still in this universe. You can request something since I did this without permission... haha :)

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


	2. Deep Fried Oreos

**.Deep _Fried_ Oreos.**

_**..for startscribbling12..**_

**_!HappyBirthday!_**

"Deep fried Oreos? That's really gross."

"How could you even say that with a straight face?" Roxas, my so called best friend, gave me the most disappointed look I have ever seen.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows.

Roxas and I have just recently started dating and so I still tend to refer to him as my best friend.

But that'll wear off soon enough. We don't really act like we're dating unless we're making out.

That happens sometimes. And it's nice.

"I'm just watching out for you. Good boyfriends show their girlfriends the best things in life. This is me being perfect." He explained in a matter-of- fact tone.

"Perfect, right, that's the word." I smirked at him, rousing a small frown from the blond.

"Whatever. I'll just eat all of these and get fat."

"That's not very encouraging for me." At least I think he was trying to convince me.

"Just eat one." Before I could react he plucked one of the treats with his fork and shoved it forcefully into my mouth.

It was all I could do to quickly swallow it, burning my throat in the process, to not choke and die.

"That was…"

"Amazing, I know. Kinda like me." Roxas threw his arm around my shoulders and laughed into my hair. Damn his cuteness.

"I was going to say disgusting, but maybe you could do something to change my mind." I raised one of my eye brows, trying to mirror his adorableness.

"If it involves your mouth and another Oreo then okay!" He flashed me one of his irresistible crooked smiles.

"Oh, it involves my mouth alright."

I really didn't care who saw us kissing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It's another shortieshot for the series of oneshots I'm writing for startscribbling12's birthday (even when it's technically not her birthday anymore)! And yes, I have decided they are dating... As long as Naminé can keep it in her pants, they are. haha.. And I'll be sure to add some more shortieshots onto this oneshot. More fair related things, still in this universe. You (startscribbling12) can request something since I did this without permission... haha :)

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


	3. Miss Destiny Islands

**.Miss _Destiny_ Islands.**

_**..for startscribbling12..**_

**_!HappyBirthday!_**

"Would you stop being a puss and just _ask _her. I highly doubt she'd bite you." I stared into the dark ocean eyes of my boyfriend.

There, I could call him that, it wasn't too hard.

"But what if she says no and I end up embarrassing myself?" He pleaded.

"Just _go_. Look, she's done from those nasty bathrooms and headed over here." I really didn't understand how a pageant queen could use those disgusting park bathrooms. I could barely even go in.

"But—" I cut him off by grabbing his thin wrist and pulling as hard as I could.

"You want me to ask for you?"

"No, I can do it."

His scared look told otherwise.

"Let's go." I tightened my grip and began walking towards Miss Destiny Islands, whom was making an appearance at the fair this year. I glanced over my shoulder to see Roxas wearing an extremely worried expression.

"Excuse me, miss, he wants a picture with you." I said to the tall brunette. I wonder if that tiara pinched her head.

This was a big step for me considering I don't mix well with strangers, but hey, it was for sweet little Roxas.

She agreed and took a step away from the woman she was walking with and wrapped a slender arm around _my _Roxas. He put his arm around her waist and I fumbled with his retarded phone. The sooner she let go of my boyfriend the better.

"Just press the picture button."

"Right." I tried to laugh off my embarrassment.

I clicked the picture and she asked in the sweetest voice if I wanted a picture too.

Well I wasn't gonna say no and so I quickly posed as Roxas took a picture with my phone. I felt really disgusting from working earlier painting faces for cheerleading. I'm sure she was repulsed.

"Thanks so much." I said after those tortuous few moments.

She and the woman she was with thanked us back and they were on their way.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Roxas staring at me, concern written all over his face. What was his problem?

I was about to say nothing before realizing it was probably because I looked jealous which meant I looked sad in his eyes. I had nothing to be jealous over though. She had to be like 22.

But I decided to milk it anyways.

"Do you love me, Roxas?" I asked sweetly.

"What? Yea, Nam, I do. You know that." He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"Prove it." I smirked.

I really couldn't get enough of his kisses.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the situation! I just made it cuter.

* * *

It's another shortieshot for the series of oneshots I'm writing for startscribbling12's birthday (even when it's technically not her birthday anymore)! Naminé is such a kisser! It appears to be a pattern now. And I'll be sure to add some more shortieshots onto this oneshot (maybe just two more to fill out fair week). You (startscribbling12) can request something since I did this without permission... haha :)

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


	4. Ferris Wheel Ride

**.Ferris _Wheel_ Ride.**

_**..for startscribbling12..**_

**_!HappyBirthday!_**

"Sleepy, huh?" My eyes blinked open for the millionth time as I nodded into the soft shirt Roxas was wearing. I was cuddled against his side, as comfortable as a cucumber.

That's how the saying goes, right?

I picked my head up and wiped my eyes, trying to stay awake.

"You're the only person I know that could fall asleep on a Ferris wheel."

"It's not my fault I'm tired."

I could really care less if that didn't make any sense. I was wiped out and I could hear my bed calling my name.

"I would let you sleep, but I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that?" I asked, leaning back on the moving cart. I could really use some cushioned seats right about now.

"I could be using date rape drugs on you."

"Wow, that makes me want to date you more now." I smiled sarcastically at him, resting my chin on my hand. The fair looked so busy from up here. There were so many people milling about. I wish I wasn't so tired. I wanted more quality time with my Roxas.

"It should." I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I resumed my previous spot nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered, closing my eyes once more.

I managed to get more shut eye before Roxas woke me and basically dragged me off the ride.

There goes having a romantic Ferris wheel ride with my boyfriend.

"I think it's time I take you home before you just collapse in the middle of the walkway." Roxas tightened his grip on my waist, keeping me upright as I stumbled alongside him.

"Sounds good to me." I said whilst leaning up to place a dreamy kiss on his cheek.

That would have to do for now. I was dead tired.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It's another shortieshot for the series of oneshots I'm writing for startscribbling12's birthday (even when it's technically not her birthday anymore)! Naminé is too tired to get her kisses... well, I suppose she still gets one. At least she tries. I'll be sure to add one more shortieshot onto this oneshot after much internal debate. And startscribbling12's request will be the last chapter. :)

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


	5. Muddy Parking Lots

**.Muddy _Parking_ Lots.**

_**..for startscribbling12..**_

**_!HappyBirthday!_**

"Today was a great day." I smiled, wrapping my arms around Roxas' neck.

"I can't believe fair week's over though. It sucks to think school will be starting before we know it." He rested his hands around my slim waist, securing me in place.

"Don't even say that." I laughed, pulling in closer for a kiss. "You want to stay at my house for a while?"

"Sure." His husky voice replied from beside my ear, kissing my neck lightly.

"Let's go." I turned out of his arms, grabbing his hand in the process.

I led him out towards the parking lot, glancing up at the sky.

It looked like it was going to start pouring any second now.

How dare it rain on my lovely day with Roxas!

Stupid nature.

"Do you feel that? It's sprinkling." Roxas said from my side. We were almost to the exit to the parking lot. We were going to take my car since Ven would probably appreciate their truck to go home tonight.

"Ughh.." I grumbled, feeling the light mist turn into big droplets.

Roxas' arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

It didn't take long for the huge drops to turn the dirt to mush and soak our clothes. Roxas' jeans, white t-shirt, and red plaid shirt looked so much better dry. I'm sure my light pink fitted tee and white shorties looked better too. I hope those shorts don't go see through.

My hair began sticking to my forehead and I had a layer of rain coating my skin, making me slightly colder.

I couldn't help but shiver.

This wasn't as romantic as it was in the movies.

"Cold?"

"Freezing. Wet. Hungry." I muttered through my now chattering teeth.

"You should've ate while we were still inside." Roxas' slip on Vans were now covered in mud, I didn't even want to think about my flip flop clad feet. Roxas followed my gaze to his feet. "I should've left my barn boots on." I couldn't get enough of his laugh though, so I suppose it was okay that he slowed us down.

"I can't believe you had me park clean out here." I hated my slight accent.

I sounded like a hick sometimes.

There was a back parking area away from all the rest of the cars. Most people didn't even notice it due to the high weeds surrounding the place. This is why I now hated Roxas.

"You look disgusting." Scratch that last thought, _this_ is why I now hate Roxas.

"Wow, thanks."

"Those are old clothes, right?"

"Yea, why-?" I was suddenly cut off by Roxas tripping me and me falling straight into a huge pile of mud, near the car.

"Roxas!" I screamed back at him. "I'm going to get my car all dirty. Not to mention I'm going to get sick!"

"I'll just take care of you then. It'll be worth it." Roxas sat down next to me, helping me into a comfortable position.

I grabbed a huge chunk of mud and smeared it onto his white shirt without a second thought. He deserved it. These shorts were my favorite, even if they were old.

"I wish mud was edible." Roxas muttered, pushing me down. "Let's wrestle." I chose to ignore the eating thing.

"You're a jerk." I laughed, pushing him back.

We probably looked like a couple of problem kids mud wrestling in an empty parking lot (save for my car).

"You love me."

"Yea I know." I sat up, now exhausted and covered in mud.

Roxas pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I returned my arms to their favorite position around his neck, pulling my face closer to his.

I'm sure my parents will be pissed at us coming inside covered in mud.

But maybe we should do this more often.

I still couldn't get enough of his kisses.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It's the last (and longest) shortieshot for the series of oneshots I'm writing for startscribbling12's birthday (even when it's technically not her birthday anymore)! This is startscribbling12's requested chapter! I wrote it kind of fast so it's not really consistent with the other chapters, but oh well. The last few lines make no sense and are horrible. But I couldn't think of anything else for the very last line to relate to kissing, as the past chapters were. I hoped you guys can just look past that... And it's almost the one year anniversary of when startscribbling12 and I started talking! It's on Friday actually, so close enough. And AkuRoku day no less! How nice.

So I hope you all enjoyed. :)

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
